One Special Day
by You. Can. Call. Me. Risha
Summary: Not long image about One Direction.


**This story was written especially for my friend Dasha who loves 1D very much. Hope you enjoy it as well :)**

A warm sunshine gently touched your face through the curtains and you slowly opened your sleepy eyes. A broad smile came to your lips as you realized what kind of day had arrived. The day you had been waiting for so long. Completely YOUR day. The day of your 18th birthday .

- Annie! It's time to get up if you don't want to miss your happiness! – you heard your sister's voice from the kitchen and jumped out from your bed.

- I'm coming! – you said in response and headed to take a shower and get prepared for this special day.

Excitement gradually was filling all your body making your heart beat faster, your blood run to your cheeks and your eyes shine with sparks.

"Today I'll get the best gift of my life". This thought rushed through your mind as you were digging into your closet trying to choose the best outfit. Perhaps that event was pretty ordinary to others but not to you. Especially this special day.

You'd never forget that moment when your dear older sister made your heart stop for a while and your mouth drop open as you knew about your future birthday gift. "It's the two tickets of the first row of the concert in three weeks. Happy early birthday, sis!" You held the two small pieces of paper and couldn't believe that was happening to you. You'd loved that boy-band with all your heart and such a surprise became the best gift you could have dreamt about!

So the three weeks of waiting passed and now you were shaking inside looking forward to the upcoming evening. Because there were the two tickets you invited your friend to come with you and have fun together. She also was a fan and you always enjoyed being with her discussing the guys and sharing your feelings.

Finally you were completely ready wearing your favorite navy blue dress, a light make-up and cute shoes that would let you dance all night long. Before the concert you had to go to your parents' house to celebrate your birthday with all of your relatives. You didn't feel very excited about that but nothing could make you upset today when your real happiness was still ahead.

- Wow! You look so beautiful! – your sister's voice scared you a little while you were whirling in front of the mirror. – You'll overshadow all the girls at the concert.

- Aww, stop joking! You make me blush. – you answered shyly.

- I wasn't even going to joke, - your sister winked. – I said the truth. My little sister grew up into a very beautiful lady! I'm so proud of you! – she sighed happily feeling tears coming to her eyes.

- Naah. Don't even dare to cry! Let mom do it for you, - you smiled and hugged your beloved sister.

- Ok. Ok. Sorry, - she wiped her eyes. – Let's go if we want to arrive on time. You grabbed your clutch and the keys and you both drove to the birthday party.

The whole day rushed in a moment. You received a lot of different gifts from your family, listened to many wonderful congratulations, sang more than one song at the party but nothing could compare with that thing awaiting for you in the evening.

The time had arrived and you patiently stood outside the front doors with your friend. The blood was pumping through your veins from the excitement as the doors opened up and the crowd began to come in.

You went on a few concerts of your favorite boy-band before but you felt this time was going to be different. And the main reason was that today was your birthday . You held your breath and came into the building trying to control your shaky legs. In a few minutes you could see him who stole your heart forever filling it with endless love. That guy meant the world to you although he was just a celebrity and you were an ordinary girl. His personality shined with kindness and warmth making you not able to resist him. During the concerts you caught his eyes for a few times and those moments were the best of your life. That took for a couple of seconds and probably meant nothing to him but you fell for that guy harder and harder. And now you looked forward to seeing your dream again being so close to the stage.

"Today is my day and it will bring a miracle to me", - you thought smiling and squeezed your friend's hand. The huge crowd of screaming and smiling girls moved forward little by little. Step by step your excitement grew up making your head spin around. You and your friend laughed nervously hardly believing that everything wasn't a night dream.

"I just can't believe it!"

An hour later you were running out of the building with tears burning your cheeks.

- That couldn't happen to me; - you muttered not being able to breathe anymore. You ran a few more meters and were on the embankment. The salt tears kept dropping on your clothes but you didn't really care because your day was completely ruined .

Hours earlier you were told that you couldn't come to the arena because your tickets were invalid. You tried to protest, but the guard was impregnable . Nothing helped and you just didn't understand how that could happen. Even that fact that your sister was a worker of the company which organized the event didn't help to solve such a problem. You gave up and just ran away. The day that had been supposed to be the best became the worst of your life. The dream to look into His eyes crashed in one moment.

Nobody knew how much time you spent standing next to the river and crying hard as suddenly you felt like somebody watched your back. You slowly turned around coming out of your thoughts but there was nobody at the park. Just a few birds were playing on the trees making a little noise breaking the silence.

You were going to turn back as your eyes caught something lying on the bench nearby. You stared at that for a moment with curiosity and decided to check that out. Breaking the required distance you saw a soft pink rose and a small paper next to it. You were looking at it in wonder who could bring this to here. Making sure one more time that there were nobody around you carefully took the paper and opened it. Your heart dropped and your hands started shaking as you realized there were the tickets of that concert.

"What is this" – you thought having no idea what for everything was lying there. Your head was going around as you heard a little noise in front of you. You quickly looked up and froze inside.

- Happy birthday, beautiful! - the familiar voice said softly and a happy smile touched your lips.

That day became the best giving you a new life. The day when you met Harry Styles.

**The end.**


End file.
